


Sometimes you Get (and Sometimes you get got)

by Cassius Irvine (Floris_Oren)



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: AU where Heyes and the Kid aren't related, Gen, Heyes is annoying, Inspired by the McCreedy Bust going going gone episode, Just your normal day for one Smith and Jones, Kid has the best fast draw, One horse town, Rancher vs. farmer, The Wild West, Western, but we love him anyway, even though they grew up in that orphanage they mention, farmers, gun slingers, ranchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Cassius%20Irvine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes and the Kid find themselves working for a group of farmers who have tried everything under the book to get a certain town to stop the voting fraud that happens every couple of years. The current Mayor and his henchmen have plans and all the while Heyes and Curry are trying to keep everyone alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heyes is an Ornery Cow

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the episode "McCreedy Bust: Going, Going, Gone." because I liked that side plot line when the boys had to wait for the bust. I'll probably allude to it in this story.  
> Also. This story is AU where Heyes and Kid aren't related but it isn't for the purpose of slash. Only that the continuity in the show is weird at times and I like the idea of them saying it to make their riding together less awkward for other people.

_The noon sun is at its zenith, the heat staunching even with a slight, cold breeze coming in from the north._ The Rocky Mountains are a solid wall to the West and everything is desert. Hot. Sticky. The two riders pull their bandanas up to wipe excess sweat from their brows every once in a while; one on a white pinto, and the other black as night with a full moon on one rump.

 

“How long do you think until we come upon a sign of anything?” Kid asked. He’s on the black horse of which he has named Chloe for some unfathomable reason. Heyes is on Snow. He hadn’t bothered to change the name and since they’d probably sell the horses eventually anyway he’d taken to just keeping whichever name the animal already had when he came along.

 

“Another day, I suppose,” Heyes replies with a wide yawn. They hadn’t gotten much rest over the past few days thanks to a posse that seemed far more intent than normal to find someone, anyone, in the desert and so they had high tailed it as far as they could. After a couple days of looking over their shoulders, thanks to paranoia, they had relaxed a bit. But Heyes still took a night watch while encouraging Kid to sleep.

 

Kid had not been too happy about it when he finally figured it out. He found out, when he woke up from a particularly nasty dream one evening, to find Heyes watching the sky. Heyes hadn’t noticed him right off the bat but his gun was in hand and he investigated every little noise he heard. He was quiet too, which was odd, because Heyes normally didn’t bother being quiet. Even while on watch.

 

Kid had tried to get Heyes to give him the last of it; but Heyes had refused and made Kid go back to his bedroll. He’d done this for nearing three nights now and Kid is determined to get his partner to sleep that evening one way or another.

 

He watched Heyes closely now; making sure his partner wasn’t about to fall off his horse due to exhaustion. Heyes seemed as normal as a man out in this heat could be, and so Kid let him pass. For now, that is. He was oscillating between betting Heyes for the night watch, or just tying him up and making him go to sleep.

 

Tying him up seemed the better option as time went by. But, if they came to a town where they could rest, Kid bet, Heyes would probably take to the bed well enough, especially if Kid were in the room. Kid seriously just wanted Heyes to sleep at some point. He’d be useless at a poker table if he didn’t.

 

Kid stalked his horse behind Heyes; not that it did him any good at all when Heyes got shot that one time when neither of them was expecting it. Which is a funny story because all joking aside they really should have expected some sort of attempted murder. Still, it made him feel slightly better having a bead on his partner so he could call Heyes out on his bullshit when the time came.

 

And that time didn’t come until hours later when the sun was setting the Colorado sky into a haze of orange, yellow, gold and magenta. The stars slightly visible over the long range; and the sky went as far as the eye could see and then stretched on into infinity at times. Sometimes if he just looked, and cleared his mind, he’d feel as if he were the only person for miles upon miles. Because that sky went to Wyoming as well where he felt the same vastness of creation.

 

And when he came away from that feeling Heyes was drifting a bit in the saddle and the horse was drifting to the left and Kid decided to call a halt to their trek. They’d gotten to the large pine forest and he figured that there had to be water around there someplace.

 

So, he rode to Heyes side and took the reins. This seemed to wake Heyes up. Who grumbled something before catching the look Kid was aiming his way. He cringed and sighed. He wasn’t even going to try and talk Kid into going further that day and he knew it.

 

“I like it when you know you’re licked.” Kid said as he took point; Snow’s reins tight in his hand. Heyes crosses his arms and looks disparagingly around.

 

“Anyhow, lets find us a stream and set up camp.” Kid replied. He is hungry and tired; and he still had to get Heyes to sleep one way or another. Heyes probably saw it in his eyes as well because he’s giving him a suspicious look he saves for people who may be lying to him and he knows it. They wouldn’t have seen the look for what it is, of course, Kid can because he knows Heyes so well. He can read the other man like a book. And it’s his favorite one. The best one in the whole word, really.

 

“What’s wrong?” Heyes asks. Attempting to gage his partner.

 

Kid rolls his eyes; “Really?”

 

“What?” is the confused reply.

 

“So you’re gonna play dumb are ya?” Kid turns to Heyes, they can hear some gurgling not far away and the horses make for it out of instinct.

 

Heyes shrugs; “I guess I want to know what’s bothering you before I commit to something.”

 

“You not sleeping is what’s wrong with me.” Kid sighed because Heyes always did have to have it his way.

 

“Oh that…?”

 

“ _Oh that?”_ Kid mocks, “Yes, just oh that.”

 

“It’s not like we followed the posse to see where they were based. For all we know they could have been hunting anyone down.” Heyes shrugs. “I just…wanted to make sure were weren’t surprised. It seems to happen often enough.” He grimaced while remembering the times that someone had gotten the drop on them. The most embarrassing one is a toss up between the prospecting family and the bounty hunter. He’s still trying to figure out which got top spot on his internal _Embarrassing-things-that-have-happened-to-us_ list.

 

Kid had to admit that one time with the bounty hunter and the prospecting family had been a bit on the awkward side of things. He couldn’t really fault Heyes for that after the scare that random posse had given both of them.

 

“Still, I’m taking the night shift tonight,” Kid replied.

 

“No, Kid….I can…” Heyes started but Kid leveled the mightiest glare he’d ever seen. It’s the glare saved for ruffians looking for trouble of the kind that came from Kid’s gun.

 

“You haven’t slept for three nights,” the glare levels off into something more annoyed than angry. “And to be fair, you didn’t even mention it to me. I’d have put a stop to that nonsense the first night if you had said something about it.” and now he’d gentled a bit at the end and Heyes felt horribly guilty about it now. He hated it when Kid did that to him.

 

“Which is precisely why I didn’t.” he looked away and took in the forest.

 

“I know that now, god, Heyes, you’re an ornery cow at times.” Kid sighed. The horses had gotten to the steam, a good sized one that might even have fish, by that time, and Kid left Heyes snorting in derision as he dismounted. The horses were all ready drinking and he splashed the cool water on his face.

 

Heyes joined them at the stream and washed his own face and hands. On whim, he let his hands stay in the stream. A series of fish swam by, and he let them, they came back soon enough to see if his fingers were edible. He was able to grab two and throw them onto the bank.

 

Kid snorted soft laughter. Heyes just grinned. It may not be the way proper fishing is done but these fish didn’t have a single instinct in them and he was able to pull out two more.

 

He and Kid then started setting up camp. They took their things, and saddles, off the horses, who then grazed nearby while Kid put together fixings for fried fish, potatoes and biscuits with coffee. Heyes got the firewood and a nice, large fire going. He brushed down the horses afterwards because the food had to be cooked first and he gave each horse a small sugar cube he’d stolen from the last restaurant they’d been at under the waitresses nose.

 

He’d idly braided a bit of Chloe’s tail when Kid called him over for dinner. He left it and washed his hands before joining Kid. He tried to hide a yawn, but Kid caught him mid act; he tried not to look sheepish as Kid handed him a tin plate.

 

“You’re sleeping tonight, no arguments, Heyes. I mean it.” the glare spoke for far more of Kid’s hidden worry than he liked and Heyes decided that maybe he’d best do as Kid asked before the blond flattened him out for being a mule.

 

Finally Heyes nodded; “All right, Kid.”

 

Kid squinted his eyes at him in suspicion; trying to decide if Heyes was yanking his leg or telling the truth. He nodded and turned to his own plate and fire, at last eased by whatever conclusion he’d come too. Heyes sat down across from him and they ate in companionable silence.

 

By the time they were done the stars glowed brightly in the dark sky and the moon was half full. A coyote howled in the not so far off distance, making the horses stomp a bit in nervousness but since their Master’s didn’t become worried about it they’d soon settled again.

 

“It’s near September,” Heyes said after he’d taken the plates and utensils to the small stream to wash. Kid traded the clean things for a fresh cup of coffee. He put the plates and utensils in their supplies bag before taking up his own. He had also done up their beds for the night. Side by side. Heyes took his side with sigh; he is always on the left since Kid liked his right side open just in case something happened during the night.

 

“I’m gonna see if there’s anything around, I’ll be back.” Kid said. He disappeared into the forest with a fully loaded rifle and his gun. Heyes stared after him but refused to move from his spot. They’d been together long enough for Heyes and Kid to get to some sort of understanding about this. Whenever Kid did a perimeter search, Heyes is to stay by the fire and not move so that Kid didn’t accidentally shoot him.

 

It had nearly happened once, years and years ago. Which is why Heyes waits, quiet as a mouse, until Kid is back at their campfire with a wide smile on his face.

 

“Nothing, just animals.” He reported.

 

“So maybe that posse weren’t after us,” Heyes sighed. The relief is clear on his face, making Kid feel a lot better himself.

 

“I’ll still keep watch tonight, we’ll be better off in a town tomorrow.”

 

Heyes nodes. They both finish their coffee and put the cups aside for morning. Then Heyes turns overs and hunches in on himself a bit. The night air is cold. Soon the mountain range will be covered in snow, as will be the prairie. They should head towards California. Where it’s sunny all year long.

 

Suddenly, something heavy is settled over him. Heyes squints open an eye – _when had I closed them even?_ – to see squiggly form of Kid tucking him into bed as if he were five. Funny, he seemed to have done it to Kid more often than not until he’d gotten to an age where he didn’t want Heyes to do that anymore. Except, every so often Heyes does and he refuses to feel awkward about it anymore. Kid _shushes_ him and yanks on a dark strand of hair good naturedly before turning back to the fire and the night.

 


	2. Welcome to Fox Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyes and Kid come upon some people who need help. They get into a fight. And Heyes can't draw his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for taking so long in updating. I was hoping to have chapter 3 done but my cat died last week and I haven't felt like working on this fic. I am glad I have gotten chapter 2 done and I do hope everyone enjoys.

_Fox Springs is two hours away when_ Heyes and Kid ride up on two women and a lone man in a wagon. They each hold a shotgun on a group of Ranchers who surrounded them. They are all frowning and the women look rather more scared than they want to show. They women had to be around twenty; each wore a plain dress with their blond and red hair (prospectively) in buns. The man has a busted arm but he’s not backing down. He’s also a red head like the woman who looked to be the eldest of the three.

 

Heyes and Kid stop their horses just short of being in sight of the group of Ranchers. They dismount and sneak into the shrubbery to watch the proceedings. Kid glanced at Heyes who is very interested in what was happening before them. He had his hand on the handle of his gun, however, and Kid did the same.

 

They helped people now. Besides finding small jobs here or there. He should have known that Heyes would want to protect those who were outnumbered.

 

A man on a grey horse interrupts his thoughts; he seems to be the important one because everyone is looking at him. His gun glints in the sunlight and he holds it with confidence. Now, his aim is another story all together and Kid wants to see so he can determine just how troublesome this man is going to be to him and Heyes. He likes to know these sorts of things so that he can keep Heyes from getting hurt. Sometimes the man just didn’t know when to shut up.

 

Heyes grabbed his arm as the leader prods his horse to pace towards the wagon’s occupants. Even on the horse he’s taller than most men. His hair and bread is mustard yellow with grey in it. His eyes are dark brown and weasley looking.

 

“Put the guns down, go back to your farm!” the man yelled. He smirked as the two women glanced at each other. They held their shotguns at the ready. Heyes sucked in some hair beside Kid and cringed. Kid wanted to ask what Heyes was thinking but held back. He didn’t want to be found out. It would be better to have the drop on the group.

 

“We always sell our product on Saturday mornings!” the man yelled back. Not at all happy at being illegally stopped from going about his business. The women folk held steady as a few of the henchmen began to grumble complaints about farmers. Mostly how they wouldn’t let The Bull run his heard of cattle through their land or use it for the cows to feed on.

 

“That is our land fair and square.” The woman with the red hair glared back at them. “It’s unlawful of you to try and take it over.”

 

“Rowena!” the man hissed at the woman, but she flared back at him. The other woman looked just as pissed as her elder.

 

“That is our right, now turn back or we’ll be forced to make you.” The man replied as easily as pie. Heyes rolled his eyes. Kid tried to hold back a snicker; count on Heyes to know everything about land laws.

 

Kid glanced at Heyes who is now frowning. Soon enough though the man is turning to him with an upraised eyebrow in question. Kid doesn’t give it a single moment’s thought. He nods. They get back onto their horses, grab their rifles and ride up on the group.

 

“Excuse me,” Heyes breaks in with nary a worry. Kid is holding his gun on the group and he has that look on his face; which tells everyone that he will use it if they don’t get their way.

 

“I’m Joshua Smith from Nevada, and this is my partner Thaddeus Jones, and as someone who is very educated on matters of land disputes I can say with a clear conscience that it is, actually, illegal for you to use other peoples land to feed your cattle. Now. Do us a favor and throw down your guns. The Sheriff will want to see you.”

 

His grin did not fade; even when one man took aim at Heyes. He missed by a mere inch but went down when a bullet from Kid’s six-gun buried itself in the shoulder. He went down with a wild yell and his horse ran off. Two of the henchmen got off their horses to see to the fallen man. The leader didn’t even blink an eye.

 

“I know that the odds look to be in your favor.” Heyes continues. “However, there are five of us, and one of yours is down. My friend here is the best shot around and he never misses. He meant to shoot your friend in the shoulder.

 

Horses stomped their feet, and Heyes had to keep his from moving too much, and ruining his image. He continued to grin.

 

“So, what do you say?” he asked.

 

“We’ll be watching you.” The leader replied. And then the group ran off with the injured one in tow. Heyes glanced at Kid at notched his hat at him.

 

“Good shooting,” he muttered. Kid nodded back, he then yanked a thumb at the three who now held their guns on them.

 

“I’d thank you, Mister, but…” the man said, glaring.

 

“Oh?” Heyes asked, slightly disappointed.

 

“Orion, don’t be rude.” The red head, Rowena, admonished. She slapped his injured shoulder lightly. Orion cringed.

 

“These are my sisters, Olevia and Rowena. I’m Orion McFadden.” Orion introduced themselves.

 

“I wish we could have met under better circumstances,” Kid said, he tipped his hat to the women. “What was that all about anyway?”

 

“That man be Sol O’shea. He’s Reed Fleming’s second in command. They’re Ranchers and they tend to think they can do whatever they want. They have absolutely no shame or respect for other people’s property.” Olevia explained.

 

“That’s not good,” Heyes muttered.

  
“You have that right, Mr. Jones.” Rowena agreed.

 

“I’m Jones,” Kid corrected genially.

 

“And I’m Smith.” Heyes finished the joke. It seemed that they ran into that all the time. Still, it was enjoyable whenever they did have to correct people.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rowena apologized quickly. “Are you a lawyer then, Mr. Smith?”

 

“No, I’m not. I just tend to know a lot about a lot of things.” Heyes shrugs at her.

 

“Would you mind us accompanying you to town?” Kid asked.

 

Orion looked to be about to turn them down. A hand on his arm stopped him. Then he nodded. “We’d be mighty obliged.”

 

“It’s not a problem.” Heyes replies with a smile that puts people at ease.

 

“We’re not that late, we should be there by sun down.” Olevia says. The three put their guns down. As does Kid and Heyes who forgot they’d even been holding their guns. Rowena takes the reins, Orion still has his shotgun just in case and Olevia can’t help but make eyes at Kid.

 

Heyes can’t hide a smirk and Kid looks pleased as punch by the attention.

 

**0000**

“So, Mr. Jones…” Olevia sits next to the Kid in the Doctor’s waiting room. The Sheriff was also in the room with Heyes and the Doc. Kid didn’t like leaving him alone with those two; the Sheriff had decided to separate them for some reason he wasn’t entirely sure of. What he did know is that Heyes would tell the same story he would. It’s always been their way.

 

“Are you all right?” she asked. Kid turned to her. She played about with a bloody handkerchief she’d used on Heyes when he’d gone toppling backwards over his chair at the restaurant. Kid had been left to deal with their attackers, which wasn’t hard since he had the fastest draw in the west and as soon as his gun had a bead on them they left with promises and threats of bodily harm if they didn’t get out of town. And fast.

 

Kid knew with one look at Heyes after that little fight that neither of them was going to leave. They didn’t like to make trouble. It just happened – _well, unless one is talking of the old days when they took trains like jelly doughnuts from Grandma Curry’s windowsill_ – but sometimes a man had to do what a man had to do. These people were being bullied and they’d been on the wrong side of the stick without even knowing much of the story.

 

“Tell me more about what’s going on around here,” Kid demanded of the woman beside him. She took a deep breath and tucked the handkerchief into her right sleeve, not minding the blood on it at all.

 

“Well. I don’t rightly know when it all started. Maybe when Artie Potter was elected Mayor for the third time.” Olevia sighed. “It’d been going well for a while though, the changes were small and no one seemed to mind because the reasons for them made sense. But, all of a sudden we’re being taxed more and the Ranchers are getting taxed less. They made it so that Ranchers can herd their cattle through our land without a ‘by your leave’. It started to get Orion and Mr. Sweet very upset. They’ve been trying to find a way to get this to stop.”

 

“Is Sweet trustworthy?” Kid asked.

 

“Thaddeus, why are you asking me when we’ve just met?” Olevia gave him a small twist of her lips.

 

“I dunno, you’re just a very trustworthy person.” Kid shrugged. He glanced at the door when he heard a howl. Heyes didn’t normally let on he was in pain. Something besides a messed up nose must have happened.

 

“Sheriff Dwyer doesn’t hit people if he doesn’t like their answers. If that’s what you’re wondering.” Olevia pulled a bit on the sleeve of his jacket. “He’s quite nice even if he’s got you locked up. I should know. He locked Orion up just last week after some cattle got scared in the hills near our farm. Mr. Potter wanted Orion to hang for cattle rustling but Sheriff said that since they didn’t have any evidence that’d be out and out murder.” She blinked back tears.

 

“You really love him.” Kid said almost in sudden realization.

 

“What? Like a sister, yes.” Olevia shrugged. Kid gave her a hard look.

 

“Okay, keep your secrets.” He joked.

 

“You as well.” Olevia glanced at the door. “Your hand went to your gun when you heard him yell.” She pointed out.

 

“You’re very observant.” Kid muttered. He sat back and crossed his arms.

 

“I should be.” Olevia snapped back gently.

 

Then the door opened and Heyes staggered out with his arm in a sling. His face had one of the largest bruises Kid had ever seen on his friend and he wished he’d shot the thugs who’d tried to bully them. He rose to his feet as Heyes gave him a bit of an embarrassed smile.

 

“I hope I didn’t worry you.” He told them both.

 

“No,” Olevia shook her head, “Though Thaddeus was far more worried than he let on.” she giggled a bit when Kid gave her a bit of a glare. Heyes just laughed.

 

“I’m fine, Thad, I promise.” He winked.

 

“You’re lucky,” Doctor Albert Tilcott stood in the doorway wiping his hands on a rag just after washing his hands. “I’ve had worse in the past few weeks.”

 

“So, things are getting out of hand?” Heyes turned back to the Doctor and the Sheriff as the two joined them in the waiting room. Kid is wrapping a well-worn blue jacket around Heyes’ shoulders.

 

“Yeah. I nearly avoided a hanging last week.” Dwyer sighs.

 

“Yeah,” Kid glanced at Olevia, “I had heard.”

 

“I suggest the two of you get out of town as fast as you can.” Tilcott mutters. He disappears back into the examination room to start cleaning up. Kid turns to Heyes as looks at the bandaged wrist.

 

“How bad is it?” he asks.

 

“Not too bad, just a sprain but I won’t be able to draw my gun very well.” Heyes replied.

 

“I suppose we’ll have to stay together.” Kid sighs.

 

“I think we should stick around and help the farmers out.” Heyes says in a low voice while Dwyer went to Olevia to ask her a few more questions.

 

“I want to stick around too, Joshua, but are you sure it’s the best idea?” Kid asked.

 

“We can’t leave now, not after the thrashing I got.” Heyes glares down at his wrist. Kid couldn’t blame Heyes for feeling angry the way he is right now. Kid would also be upset and angry after getting ambushed like that at the restaurant.

 

“All right,” he nods.

 

“Sheriff,” Heyes calls and the man went to them. He’s taller than both of them and has some muscle. He wears two pistols on his hips and a light, easy smile.

 

“We’ll take the job.” Heyes held out his left hand. The Sheriff took it in a handshake. Kid looked gob smacked and then he demanded answers.

 

**0000**

“Deputy’s!” Kid yelled from the bathtub. He sat in bright white suds smoking on a cigar. Heyes had just gotten done with his. It’d been hard with his wrist but Kid had helped him and since they’d taken care of each other through injuries worse than a sprained wrist it hadn’t been awkward at all.

 

“Look. He noticed that we were competent even though those guys got us at the restaurant. I think it was your fast draw that got around to him.” Heyes says from the bed. Kid had tucked him in right after the bath and now Heyes was lost in his thoughts. Kid had reported everything to him that Olevia had told him in the waiting room. The extra information went a long way. But Heyes was still stuck on ideas to free the town from the apparent corruption that’d overtaken it.

 

“And we can keep an eye out ourselves as well.” Heyes explained. “I would like to know if a telegram comes in about us. I want to stay one step ahead of the law. Thanks.”

 

“Okay, but deputy’s?” Kid asked again.

 

“It’ll give us the authority we need to take the Ranchers down a notch or two. We can also investigate easier than if we were working on our own.” Heyes replied.

 

“But we weren’t even hired to help.” Kid pointed out.

 

“We were hired, by the Sheriff though he didn’t come out and out about it. His daughter is married to Sweet. He’s worried about her and her husband. He also mentioned that they’re having their first child. This was followed by the deputy job offer.” Heyes shrugged from the bed.

 

He heard Kid finishing. The water sloshed about as he stepped out and took up a towel to dry himself off. They’d call for someone to take it out in the morning before they headed for breakfast.

 

“You going to be all right?” Kid asked. He slipped into the bed beside Heyes and then turned to put out the single lantern. As darkness descended, he could tell that Heyes was in slight pain despite the laudanum the Doctor had dosed him with earlier that evening.

 

“Let’s just do our best tomorrow.” Heyes muttered. He and Kid then slipped into sleep.


	3. Deputy Smith and Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal does some digging around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this fic is Gen; I do ship Heyes and Kid and if that shows...well...I am not sorry. ;)   
> However, I do apologize for how long this chapter is. I feel it is very short but felt this was a good place to end the chapter. Bed's usually are.

_Hezekiah Gibbons rushed through the darkened streets of Fox Springs._ The lamps were lit and sent soft golden light over the wooden walk way. He tried to keep his steps from echoing as he rushed to the Court House where the Mayor’s Office is located. It’s nearly twelve at night and he clutches a telegram in his hands.

 

He enters through the back door with his own set of private keys and takes the back stairway to the office. He walks down a long corridor until he comes to the last doorway where a small amount of light shows between the crack of door and floor.

 

Hezekiah huffs and runs a hand through grey hair; then he knocks. A gruff voice bids him to enter. He does so. He didn’t realize that he is sweating until he’s standing in front of Artie Potter; the single most powerful man in Fox Springs.

 

A man no one dares to cross.

 

Ever.

 

Artie is a slim, tall man. His dark hair is feathered with gray and his blue eyes pierce, seemingly, through one’s very soul. His suit is black as midnight with a deep, red, ascot tied about his neck.

 

“What news do you have?” his voice is deep and Hezekiah steps forward to hand the telegram over; trying very hard not to shake in his boots as he puts it on the desk. The room is mostly pitch black with only a single lamp giving off golden light. A single, winged back chair, sits in front of an empty hearth and Hezekiah knows that in the daytime the books of the wall-to-wall bookcases would be on prominent display.

 

Artie glared down at the message. News traveled fast and so he had Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones checked out on a whim. He hadn’t expected a telegram reply from Porterville so fast. But, Lom Trevors, generally knew what he was talking about and was trusted by people with connections. Still, there was just something different about the two cowboys that rode into town with those pains in the ass farmers. He crumpled the telegram in his palm.

 

He glared at Hezekiah; “Watch them, day and night. I want to know where they are and what they are doing when I inquire next.” He ordered. The elderly henchman nodded, knuckled his forehead, and left in a great hurry.

 

Once outside the door; Hezekiah sighed. He really hated having to report to Potter; it really is the worst part of his job.

 

**0000**

 

Kid gently wrapped Heyes’ wrist in such a way that his friend could actually use his hand. “Thank god it’s just a sprain.” He said as he tied the ends of the bandages together in a knot. Heyes nodded as he tested it out. It still hurt, but he didn’t look as pained as the evening before.

 

“All right, let’s get a move on. We have to be at the Sheriff’s office at nine for our swearing in. There’s an hour for breakfast.” Heyes smiled. Kid smiled back. Neither would forget that time Heyes had forgotten to plan a breakfast run. He’d never live it down either, which, he didn’t mind. Since they survived that situation. It’s now rather a funny, little, joke between them.

 

They grabbed their guns and buckled them one before leaving the room securely locked behind them. The Clerk behind the hotel guest counter gave them a big smile as they passed him by. The Restaurant was next door as is the Golden Bridge Saloon; with the Sheriff’s Office across the street and the General Store next door with the stable.

 

The street was lively with red, white and blue banners strung about and signs advertising voting and that the Mayor was going to be running again for the fifth term since Fox Springs had been founded. There weren’t any apposing signs and Heyes felt that something was missing because no one dared to step up as a running mate.

 

“They’d never go for it, Joshua,” Kid said. Making sure to use Heyes’ chosen assumed name. Heyes scanned the street. Ranch hands stood about, glaring at anyone who could be a Farmer or harassing the women as they went about their business.

 

“It’s really rather stupid.” Heyes muttered. “They both use the land to make money. Why on Earth do some Rancher’s think they can just push other people around?”

 

“Now, that is a stupid question.” Kid replied with a mock frown. Heyes rolled his eyes and the two stepped into the restaurant. It was nearly empty since Olevia, Rowena and Orion had been able to sell their goods for some sort of price at the General Store before that fight had broken out and had gone home. Hopefully, not to return unless there was need.

 

“Hello boys,” a woman in her young thirties smiled at them. “I wasn’t here last night, but my father was.” She said. Heyes slightly remembered a greying man who’d served them.

 

“Yes, I remember,” he said. She showed them to a table.

 

“I’m Ellie,” she said with a smile and then gave them their breakfast menu. They ordered the same scrambled eggs, bacon and biscuits with gravy plate. She poured them coffee before putting the order into the cook. Their food came out hot and they ate their fill before paying and then took their leave to start the new job.

 

**0000**

Gibbons along with Lonnie Hale, Potter’s Foreman, watched as the two gunslingers walked across the street and entered the Sheriff’s office. They’d done nothing suspicious so far. If all went well Potter would be voted in for another four-year term. And all they had to do was make it happen.

 

“I don’t think the same ol’ tricks will work on those two.” Gibbons said to Hale who rolled a cigarette, plucked it into his mouth and lit it up. Hale shrugged. He didn’t really care about Potter’s motivations for anything as long as he got paid. It was too late in his books to suddenly have a conscience about anything; unlike Gibbons who had a “Come to Jesus” moment last year when his wife died.

 

“I’ll take care of them,” Hale replied. Then he turned, and with his spurs clanking away, he left Gibbons to his work.

 

**0000**

“So help ye God?” Dwyer finished the pledge. Heyes and Kid replied with a simple “Yes.” And with that Dwyer put the Bible back on his desk. He pinned two, bright, metal, stars onto each of their vests.

 

“You are now Deputy’s of Fox Springs of Colorado Territory.” He grinned. Heyes and Kid grinned back. They were glad Dwyer hadn’t the idea to telegram someone about them. Even if he did he probably wouldn’t get anything but praise for Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones.

 

“First thing we’re gonna do is take a round, Joshua, you stay here and man the station while I take Thaddeus out on this round.” Dwyer said as he collected his hat. “And then this afternoon I’ll take you and we’ll figure something out for this evening.”

 

Heyes smiled and nodded his agreement for this plan. “mind if I do some paper work?”

 

Dwyer gave it a thought and then nodded; “Sure, I never get any of it done.”

 

Then he and Kid were out the door and Dwyer was explaining how things worked in Fox Springs. Heyes closed the door behind them and then sat down at the desk. For once he wouldn’t have to worry about being caught snooping. He grinned as he started going through a stack of reports.

 

**0000**

The day had been long for Heyes and Kid even though they’d taken turns going on the rounds. Kid arrived back at the Hotel at Eleven. The town was quiet and Dwyer insisted on taking the night shift while noting that they’d hear if anything went wrong at the Saloon.

 

The Farmer’s had all ready made it a point to avoid the Saloon at night and since Hale was in town Dwyer wasn’t too worried about any of the Ranch Hands getting out of control.

 

Kid found Heyes reading reports in bed.

 

“What have you found out so far?” Kid asked.

 

“Well, these reports aren’t being taken serious by Dwyer. I’m wondering if he’s on the payroll.”

 

“Potter’s?”

 

“Yeah. See. Orion and his sisters put in several reports about their farm being harassed, also Orion’s friend Brice Sweet has had his fair share of problems with these guys.” Heyes sighed and then put the reports down.

 

“Do you have any idea’s?” Kid asked as he undressed for bed.

 

“Nope. But I bet we’re gonna see trouble when we hold the Rancher’s the law instead of letting them get away with this bullshit.” Heyes replied. He rubbed at his temples. Kid clucked at him as he climbed into bed.

 

“Try to sleep, okay Heyes?”

 

“Sure.” Is the soft answer he gets; he puts out the lamp and settles into the soft bed. He closes his eyes but listens to Heyes rustling about until he finds his own comfortable spot. Kid waits for what seems like long minutes until he hears the soothing sound of Heyes breathing in sleep. Soon, he too follows Heyes into slumber.


	4. Trouble in the Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyes meets with more trouble than he can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me so long to update. Please enjoy.

The only reason why Heyes, Kid and Dwyer even agreed to Sunday dinner with the Sweet family after Church is because they ran the Sweet Bakery Shop in town and it was across the street and two store fronts from the saloon where most trouble breaks out during times of stress. Or so Heyes had told Kid.

 

The real reason Heyes had agreed was because someone had to step up as a challenge to Artie Potter and Heyes had a feeling in his guts that it had to be Sweet. Kid cottoned on rather quickly and had jabbed Heyes in the side a couple times when he’d asked some rather hard questions.

 

_How would Finis handle this little thing between the Rancher’s and Farmers? What about those taxes?_

 

Sweet had simply shrugged; “Taxes aren’t for a town to decide now is it?” he’d said. “That’s for us to vote on when it’s State elections. And as for the land war; I say that if anyone trespasses onto a man’s property…well, the owner has the right to shoot whoever it is.” He shrugs. “People will figure things out soon enough.”

 

And that, Kid knew, was enough for Heyes to start using that silver tongue of his. And by the time Gail had served them all pie and coffee, Heyes had Dwyer, Gail and Finis agreeing to put together a team to help Finis run for Mayor.

 

Kid didn’t like the idea much at all but there wasn’t anything he could do about it unless someone pulled a gun. Finis didn’t have the best fast draw but it was relatively quick.

 

“I have a bit of a dirty past.” Is all he said; he shrugs after showing Kid his draw. Kid nodded in understanding. Dirty past = Outlaw. Finis puts the gun away and they finish their pie and coffee in silence before Heyes and Kid leave.

 

They stepped out onto a moon lit street. The town is quiet all for the saloon, which they walk past just to get a glance. The Ranch hands are getting drunk, playing poker and yelling about Artie Potter winning this election by a landslide. The piano is being banged, the keys off tune and it’s a good thing that no one is listening to the music.

 

“They’re gonna be pissed when they find out about Sweets.” Kid muttered low enough that only Heyes could hear. Heyes couldn’t help but smile widely in triumph.

 

“All we have to do is make sure Sweet survives this election…” Heyes said as they stepped into the Hotel.

 

“And?” Kid asked, because there was always a second part to the plan.

 

“Make sure he wins.” Heyes finished. Kid grinned. He took a quick look around and then risked a quick peck on Heyes cheek. Heyes laughed and they made their way to their room.

 

**_0000_ **

****

Later, Heyes yawns and stretches a bit. Kid snorts sleepily into his ear but doesn’t awaken. His arm is thrown over Heyes’ bare chest and moonlight filters into the room through the partially mended curtains. Slowly he drifts off into sleep feeling safe and sated.

 

**_0000_ **

****

The Sheriffs Office is now doubling as a dragon’s horde of paper, ink, half made banners and ribbon. Finis is trying to memorize the short speech that Heyes had written out for him that morning. Kid had gone to get some men to build a small stage and Heyes is busy drawing Finis’ likeness on some fliers to hang up around town.

 

All in all their small campaign team is getting a lot done and it’s only early afternoon. Heyes looks up from his drawing – _Finis practicing his speech in front of a mirror to show he’s just like everyone else_ \- when Kid walks in, grim faced.

 

“What is it?” Dwyer is the first to ask. Heyes hung back when Dwyer and Finis went to meet Kid at the door.

 

“Potter’s on the ball, all right, he’s just found out that he has a running partner.” Kid glanced at the two men before him, but his gaze is for Heyes only. Kid see’s his partner blanche in the background. Heyes does a quick cover when Finis turns to him.

 

“I won’t back down.” He growled. “I was up all night thinking about the situation. I think it’s about time someone stands up to Flemming. We need a change. You’re right…” he says to Heyes, “we’ve been under Flemming for so long that no one knows what sort of change they want, only that there needs to be one.”

 

Heyes nodded; “Yes. I’m glad you’re going to stick it out. It’s going to get worse from here on out.”

 

Finis nodded; “But it will be worth it.”

 

**_0000_ **

****

The errand wasn’t supposed to take long. Gail had made up a basket to take them but Finis hadn’t wanted her to bring it to them alone and so Heyes had volunteered to bring lunch to them. He is halfway across the opening of an alley way when a hand grabs him and spins him into the alley and pushes him up against the wall of a building.

 

“Well, well, well…boys…look it what we have here….” A gruff voice says. Heyes can smell the booze rolling off the man along with the smell of horse dung and dirt. He rolls his eyes. Drunken men are so much harder to talk out of things than sober men.

 

“I’m a Deputy, hands off the law.” Heyes shoves back. There’s some stumbling behind him and cursing. He turns quickly to see who’s accosting him when a fist hits him square in the jaw. Heyes jerks backwards and can’t recover before he’s punched in the side and middle several times. He grunts and swings out.

 

His head is grabbed by someone and slammed into the wall. He sees stars and double figures as he crumples to the ground. He rolls onto his side and curls up to protect as much of himself as he can when there’s a shot and a shout.

 

Heyes’ brain is muddy and a headache that will get worse as soon as he starts moving is keeping him from concentrating. After a few seconds he’s able to open his eyes. The alley is empty except for him and Kid who is bending over him.

 

“Are you all right?” Kid asks. Heyes groans. Ever so slowly he sits up. Kid puts his hand on Heyes’ shoulder to stop him from getting to his feet too soon.

 

“Potter’s boys,” Kid started, “They got drunk and then heard the news about Finis. They decided to do something about it. Is this gonna scare us off?”

 

“When have we ever been scared off?” Heyes challenged with a frown. He looked to the side and found his hat. It was dirty from the fight and had a couple more holes in it. He frowned, picked it up and tried to dust it off.

 

“Let’s get the Doc to look at you. I really hope your ribs are all right.” Kid said. He helps Heyes to his feet. And as predicted the headache did get worse. He could feel the blood pounding and he feels like throwing up.

 

“Oh god…”

 

“Come on. Lean on me.”

 

**_0000_ **

****

In the end Tilcott drugged Heyes into sleep and insisted on keeping him for observation. Kid did not like this at all. On the one hand he’d never liked it when Heyes was injured and other people were caring for him, and he had a job to do. In the end, he knew Heyes would want him to carry on and stop worrying so much; so Kid went to work.

 

On his rounds he hung up the fliers. There were nearly fifty of them. All with a beautiful drawing done by Heyes’ own hand. He’d hidden his name in there as a joke. Kid doubted anyone would be able to discern what the double H’s stood for and if they did, well, he’d take care of that bridge when they came to it.

 

Kid glared at anyone who spat at him as he hung up the fliers. The badge wouldn’t keep these men at bay for long. He could only hope that he and Heyes could manage until the elections were over and their guy won.

 

He finished his round and went to Talcott’s; Heyes isn’t awake when he gets there and he’s shooed off to get supper and good nights sleep. Kid can’t help but feel that this is only the beginning of the trouble they’ll face.


	5. Kid vs. Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyes is a bad patient, there's a party and a fire. Kid talks to Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point to this story. I just have to find it.

Heyes feels sick to his stomach when he finally wakes; his middle hurts and he’s sure he is sporting bruises that would rival a sunset over the Rocky Mountains. His head aches and he can hear blood in his ears beating with the rhythm of his heart. He’s a bit sweaty and so he pushes the blankets away.

 

“Heyes…” the soft call of his name makes him blink his eyes open.

 

“What…?”

 

“How are you feeling?” Kid asks. He’s next to the bed. It’s dark out and only a single lamp glows in the darkness. It wasn’t enough to disturb him from the drug-induced slumber though. Heyes licks his lips as he tries to gather his thoughts. Kid is at Heyes’ side in a hot second. A hand beneath Heyes’ neck to help him sit up enough to sip some cold, well, water.

 

“Better?” Kid asked. Heyes nods.

 

“Nothing much happened after I dragged your ass here.” Kid informs him.

 

“Good. I doubt that’s the last of our problems.” Heyes mutters. He tries to sit up, but his stomach lurches and he has to hold his breath.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Heyes blinked confusedly at Kid who refuses to look ashamed for sneaking into the sick room to sit guard by his Lover.

 

“You know me,” is all Kid offers.

 

“I do know you.” Heyes smiled.

 

“I can’t leave you alone after today.”

 

“But you’ll have to,” Heyes replies softly. He can’t help but hold his breath as the sound of creaking footsteps comes down the hallway. There is a knock on the door before it’s pushed open.

 

“Mr. Jones,” Tilcott looks un-amused. “I thought I told you to get some rest.” He says as he comes into the room. He is accosting Heyes seconds later. One hard look from Kid makes Heyes submit to the Doctor’s mid night check up.

 

“The bruises are going to be the worst of it, you’re ribs aren’t as bad as I thought but you shouldn’t get into another fight, do you hear me young man?” Tilcott admonished. Heyes nods sheepishly. He felt as if his mother was lecturing him; Tilcott looked nothing like the dark beauty that Heyes inherited his hair and eyes from. Still, it felt the same.

 

“All right. I am serious,” Tilcott turns to Kid, “got get some rest. He’ll be at work in a few hours.” The man promised. Kid nods reluctantly. Tilcott turns away when he suddenly has an epiphany.

 

“It’s because the attacker’s were Ranch hands, weren’t they?” Tilcott asked though he needn’t someone confirm it for him. “That’s why you’re here making sure no one sneaks in to try something else on Mr. Smith.” Tilcott nods to himself. “Very well. Please stay but let Mr. Smith get some rest, all right?”

 

Kid nods.

 

Tilcott leaves them then and Heyes settles into bed. “Come on, Kid,” he nudges over a bit in the full bed so that Kid could have half of it. It’s a tight fit but Heyes feels better when Kid has divested himself of his gun belt – _hanging it on the head board but the gun is in his hand just in case anyway_ – and slips under the sheets. It’s warm from Heyes’ body warmth and the man turns onto his side and snuggles up to Kid.

 

“Try to sleep,” Heyes mutters. Kid grunts. Heyes is asleep in moments but it takes Kid far longer. He notes a shadow cross the window. The foot-steps echo in the empty street beyond. He waits for what seems like forever, but nothing happens. The night is undisturbed, but he still wonder whom could have been outside and if they heard anything of note.

 

 

**_0000_ **

****

The Barn is full of commotion when Kid and Heyes finally arrive. Orion happily let them organize a sort of party for Finis. Gail and he arrived first. Gail is wearing a dark blue gingham dress; her hair is in curls and smiling as she directs some of the action. There are three tables filled with food, and a smaller one holds some punch. Decorations hung from the loft and twirl in a slight breeze. There’s a huge banner at the back of the barn behind a podium.

 

Heyes walks gingerly and tries not to grasp his ribs. They’re bound and Tilcott hadn’t wanted to let him go to the party. It took a bit of convincing and the ride to the farm was short. It took only a half hour. Either way they had made it. Kid follows closely at Heyes’ heels. He’s bound and determined to let nothing happen to his partner.

 

Finis saw them first; “Jones! Smith! I thought you couldn’t come.” He said as he approached. The news that Potter’s men beating Heyes had made the rounds of the grape vine within an hour of it happening. Tilcott had fielded the ladies and his icebox was full because of it. Heyes didn’t begrudge him the cooking he Tilcott probably didn’t get often.

 

“He wasn’t going too let me,” Heyes turns to Kid and gave him a cocky smirk before facing Finis; “But when I set my mind to something I usually get my way. Now, about that speech…”

 

Despite his beating Finis had gone onto the stage outside the Sheriff’s office and given his speech. It’d been received with a rather loud applause and from everything Dwyer said Finis could possibly pull this desperate move off.

 

“Now, remember to be personable. You’re not a politician. That gives you the edge. They don’t want a politician, they want a human who see’s their plight and will do something about it.” Heyes claps Finis on the shoulder. “Don’t be nervous, but if you do stumble over the words, it’ll be fine.”

 

Finis grinned; “Thank you, Mr. Smith. I can’t express to you how much I appreciate your help, and Mr. Jones, as well.” He tipped his head to Kid who nods his acceptance.

 

“It’s our pleasure, Finis, trust me.” Heyes replied and then he winked.

 

“Well, enjoy the party, you deserve it after the beating you went through for me.” Finis gripped Heyes shoulder for a second before he was called away by Charles Hagen who owns the bank and see’s an investment opportunity knocking fifty miles away.

 

“I hope he wins,” Kid mutters into Heyes’ ear.

 

Heyes nods; “This is gonna be one hell of a ride.”

 

**_0000_ **

****

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“It never is.”

 

“I mean, there are lots of people inside, if they die….”

 

“It won’t be just arson, it’ll be murder.”

 

“We will do anything for him, remember?”

 

“Yeah. Okay, do it.”

 

**_0000_ **

****

It doesn’t take long before Heyes knows that something is wrong; the feeling nestles in his guts and it’s almost as painful as his ribs. He sniffs the air and starts to pace around. Investigating. Kid didn’t notice that Heyes had left his side until a few seconds later and then follows.

 

It’s not only the smell of hey on fire, but the crackling.

 

“Thad!”

 

“EVERYONE OUT!” Kid calls. He’s yelling and waving his arms. Heyes grabs a hors blanket and starts to smother the fire as best he can. He ignores the pain as he twists and turns in ways his ribs absolutely hate.

 

He doesn’t know how long it took for a water line to be made but Orion’s barn is saved with minimal damage. The partygoers decide to disperse. No one talks about it, but they all know.

 

“Potter.” Kid hisses. Heyes leans against the paddock fence gingerly holding his ribs.

 

“Yeah.” He agrees.

 

“We should go visit him.” Kid suggests.

 

“Yeah.” Heyes agrees.

 

“You need to rest first,” Kid says. Their horses are ready to ride but Kid doesn’t want Heyes to ride if he doesn’t have too.

 

**_0000_ **

****

Heyes is out cold when Kid leaves. He sprinkled a bit of sleeping powder into the water he’d given him before tucking Heyes into bed. He’ll be all right for about two hours. Which gives Kid plenty of time to beat some sense into Potter’s dense brain.

 

It doesn’t take a genius to find Potter’s office, where the old man sits behind a grand desk, in a cow leather chair worn with use, looking like a King for lack of a better word.

 

The old man is sipping whiskey and smoking a Cigar; “I was wondering when you’d come visit me.” He said. His voice gruff as he lets out a cloud of smoke.

 

Kid glowers; “I don’t appreciate your goons beating up my partner or setting our friends barn on fire.”

 

“All’s fair in Love and War.” Potter shrugs.

 

“You don’t know much about me and Smith,” Kid says, careful to use their assumed names, “but I promise you this, if your goons lay one hand on Smith again I will tear them apart and then you, with my bear hands.”

 

“Are you threatening me?” it’s Potter’s turn to glare.

 

“That’s not a threat, that is a promise.” Kid says. Then he pulls his gun faster than a lightning strike and squeezes off a bullet. The glass holding the whiskey shatters, spilling the alcohol all over the grand desk and shards of glass go flying to lands on the floor. Potter doesn’t even glance at the glass. Kid doesn’t care. He holster’s his gun, then turns, and strides out.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
